Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
Related Art
The position of a print image has been adjusted manually with a highly dedicated skill. However, in recent years, it has been proposed that an image positioning device adjusts the position of an image by checking the image, as a post processing of printing. Such an image positioning device reads image data of a print by an external scanner, obtains an adjusting value of the image position based on the scanned image, and adjusts the image position of the print.
However, depending on a fixing process after image formation and a cut shape of a recording medium, for example, known image positioning devices cannot correctly grasp the shape of the recording medium used for printing. Therefore, even if the respective image positions are adjusted between a first face (i.e., a front face) of a recording medium and a second face (i.e., a back face) of the recording medium, a relative positional deviation of an image to be printed on the second face is generated, relative to the first face.
Further, in order to adjust the relative position of the images on the first face side and the second face side of the recording medium after grasping the shape of the recording medium used for printing, a correction value of the second face side of the recording medium is specified before an image is printed on the second face side. At this time, since the known image positioning apparatus is to scan a printed medium by an external scanner, a scanned image on the first face side of the recording medium cannot be obtained before an image is printed on the second face side of the recording medium. Accordingly, it is difficult to produce a printed medium having high accuracy in position of the image.